


The More Things Change

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for lgbtfest to the prompt--Considering the evolution of gay rights in the present, why did the Federation resume an intolerant stance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

There were all kinds of reactions to the fall of the old earth government—services ending, people blaming everything and everybody for the disasters—chaos was the seeming order of the day. Very few persons and places were safe from the devastation. Those who were—the exceedingly rich and powerful, as always—were determined that a disaster of this magnitude would never happen again. When the new world government finally arose from the ruins, it set about constructing something that could withstand all the forces of destruction and conflict that had pulled their world apart. There were certain elements in the old civilization that were identified as key factors in its demise. Primary among them was religion, with all its divisiveness, fanaticism, and devotion to something other than the government. One of the first decisions by the new government was the abolishment of all religious groups and practices. Religion had played such a prominent role in the final holocaust that there were very few citizens willing to defend it, in any form.

The abolishment of religion was relatively easy compared with the complicated mass of social practices and traditions which then were up for consideration. Holidays, marriages, contracts, bills of sale, leases, incorporation laws, taxes, building codes, military requirements, transportation companies, right of ownership, educational allowances, among dozens of others were discussed and argued. Most of these were not settled permanently, but continued to be reviewed and adjusted through the years.

 

_Year 1, New Calendar_

 

"Councilor Ennaris," the chairman interrupted, holding up a hand to halt the elderly man's diatribe, "you have made your point. Please, let's move on, so we may settle this by day's end." Ennaris reluctantly sat. "Representative Maramal, I believe you have another position to offer."

"Thank you, Madame Chairman." He stood at his seat and slowly looked round the conference table, meeting the gaze of each counselor in turn. This was his chance to make a difference in the world of the future and he was determined to do so. "May I ask, how many of you esteemed ladies and gentlemen are married to a same sex partner?" After looking surreptitiously at their fellow council members, three hands were raised in acknowledgement, and those rather reticently. He smiled and nodded. "It is as I could have predicted—the ratio of homosexuality to heterosexuality has remained virtually unchanged within the known history of humankind.

"Attempts to suppress homosexuality have been unsuccessful in varying degrees, depending upon the fervor with which the suppression was carried out. Much social unrest has been associated with such actions, as well as a marked decline in creative productions of said society. While I understand the wish to create uniformity across all stratums of society, I cannot think that disenfranchisement of one-tenth of the population will in any measure add to the harmonious establishment of a new world government. As you set about to find the...."

*******   
"So?"

He shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across the back of the hall chair, as he smiled at his partner of eleven years. "All right, I think. We'll see. What about you? Did you get the last piece choreographed?" He took Evron in his arms—a comfortable and familiar embrace, the slender dancer's body molding to his more solid frame—and kissed him.

"Umm, mostly. I still have to construct the finale." Evron returned his attention to the mouth on his and deepened the kiss.

After a minute or so, he pushed Evron away slightly and smiled down into the green eyes. "Dinner, remember? Your mother won't be happy if we cause her roast to dry out. Get dressed, minx." He shoved him toward the bedroom, laughing at the pout he was shown. "She might forgive me, but you know she'll blame you."

"I can take it."

"I can't."

"You're such a wimp, Chall. I can't believe I married you."

"Oh, you know you love me. Hurry up."

He walked over to his vidmonitor and scrolled through the list of news agencies, looking for any mention of today's Council session. Not surprisingly, there was none—the topic evidently was not considered newsworthy. Perhaps that was a good thing. Same sex unions were such an accepted part of society that there was no public controversy. Not that they were without their detractors, but it was more or less an individual matter. And that was why he'd been a bit nervous when the Council for a New World Federation had placed homosexual marriage on its list of items to consider for inclusion or exclusion in the governing regulations. He, of course, was not a member of the Council—not rich or powerful enough—but he made sure he was on the agenda to speak on the topic. Hopefully, his little speech would be enough to keep the Council safely on the side of social tolerance.

"Why does my mother like you better than me?"

Smiling, he turned to his beautiful lover. "I'm better looking than you, and she has a discerning eye."

"Not bloody likely."

 

_Year 289, New Calendar_

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are not going out there dressed like that."

"Why not? It's not illegal, and I think we need to make sure our numbers are known and that we're not going to put up with this kind of discrimination."

"What discrimination? What have you been prevented from doing because you're homosexual? Nothing."

"Maybe, but only because I'm a Beta; soon, no one but Alphas will be allowed to freely associate. You ought to be concerned now, because if we don't do something now it will be too late." Alyn looked at himself in the mirror one last time. The tee shirt, a copy of one in a vid from 1990 OC, was soft and form-fitting. It was emblazoned with a bright pink triangle beneath a rainbow arch. He wasn't really certain what the symbols stood for, but whatever they meant, they were associated with homosexuality, so were perfect for this parade. He was excited and could hardly wait for it to begin. He didn't know why Havran was so against his participation. "Come with me...please. It'll be fun."

"No, and you shouldn't go, either. I don't like this at all."

"Oh, Havran, stop acting like an old man." He grabbed his credit chip card and stormed out before he said things he knew he'd regret later. He'd fallen in love with this man four years ago and had never looked back, but sometimes his hesitancy to act in the moment worried Alyn. Betas were the backbone of society, holding down the positions of responsibility, the ones who accomplished what was needed for everyone to survive. They couldn't afford to let themselves be treated as mere puppets of the government. Next, they'd be fed suppressants and told what to think as if they were no better than gammas. Well, not if he could help it.

 

_Year 587, New Calendar_

 

"In an effort to ensure the vitality of our society, the Federation has encouraged the free thinking of its most valuable citizens, those whose ideas are the lifeblood of our existence. It is from this freedom of thought that science has drawn its most advanced discoveries. Had the restrictions which are placed on lesser minds been enforced upon these great ones, we as a civilization would still languish in barbarism, instead of roam the stars, bringing peace and growth to all. An Alpha of any class should remain uninhibited in thought so that all of society might benefit from the products of their great minds. It is well known that placing social constraints upon a creative mind restricts the full use of that mind. In the interest of the continued supremacy of our glorious Federation I ask all of the esteemed members of this Council to think long and hard before ordering Alpha class B suppressant additives and imposing the social restrictions concomitant with such."

"Thank you, Councilor Retelem, for your learned opinion on this most serious of topics. We must all, as you say, think long and hard. We must carefully weigh the necessity for social order against the need for intellectual freedom. At this time, I will call upon Councilor Floran who has consolidated the annual reports from Social Services for the last twenty years concerning the impact of aberrant behavior on the cohesiveness of each level. As I understand it, Floran, certain recommendations have been made for corrective actions."

"Correct, Chairman Apolonis. The recommendations are very specific and well thought out. With your permission, I will now present these findings."

As the long and detailed reports on how sexual freedom among Alpha grade, class B citizens coincided with a growing number of antisocial behaviors exhibited by said group unfolded in explicit detail, Jeminan's heart sank further. There was no way the council was going to err on the side of individual freedom, not when the necessity of its very existence was being questioned by those being discussed. It had been obvious for many years now to anyone who paid attention to the progress of government control that only the Alphas of highest grade were to be trusted with unfettered political and social freedom. They were, after all, the ones who made the laws and, as such, were the only trustworthy citizens.

What were he and Granad to do? Should they maintain their open relationship they risked losing everything, being stripped of their assets and positions, or being sent off-world to some back-of-beyond settlement where their Alpha standing would count for nothing. Of course, if they were demoted to Delta or Gamma grade, no one would care what they did or with whom. Delta or Gamma—he shuddered at the thought of life in the lower levels. He had heard stories of a time when one's sexual preferences were not looked upon as anything good or bad, but only as a part of who an individual was. He wondered if those stories were anything but wishful thinking, a way to make oneself feel that there was another existence to reach for. He'd even heard that there had been no classes at all in that long ago time, although such anarchy was beyond a reasonable man's imagining.

He had tried to deny it, but things were getting worse and he was scared. Whatever the outcome of this hearing, the news would not be good for those like himself and Granad, not good at all.

 

_Year 694, New Calendar_

 

"Just execute him." The magistrate was clearly bored and evidently felt too much time had already been spent on this traitor.

Saldor blinked in surprise, made speechless for the moment by the casually brutal sentence. "But, but Your Honor, he's a class A Alpha. Do you think it wise to dispose of him in…in this…well, I mean, perhaps some other punishment would prove more…shall we say, beneficial to the citizenry."

"And what would you suggest, Mr. Saldor?" the magistrate asked with undisguised ill-humor. "Parole, another round of re-education, a slap on the wrists, what?"

"I'd like to do some research before making any suggestion. If I might have a few days—"

"One day, Mr. Saldor, one day. If you have not found a suitable alternative by then, the prisoner will be executed. Bailiff, next case."

He knew when to cut his losses, but a day...what could he plan in a day? He picked up his folders and turned to leave. A small, rabbity man stood near the door to the court chambers and nodded as he entered the hallway.

"Mr. Saldor?"

He turned to meet the little man's gaze. "Yes?"

"Political Minister Lanta would like to speak with you. Would you come with me?"

Lanta? The name stirred fear in an intelligent man's soul. "Now?"

"If quite convenient."

Any request from Lanta's office was always convenient. "Yes, of course. Do you know what this concerns?" He could hear the apprehension in his own voice.

"The Minister will explain everything, I'm sure, Mr. Saldor. I have a transport ready, if you'll come this way."

He followed the nameless fellow out of the High Court building to a closed personnel coach. The journey was short and quick and silent. Before he was ready he was conducted into the Minister's office and asked to be seated. In seconds he was on his feet again to meet Lanta, something he never thought to do.

"Ah, Mr. Saldor. Thank you for your prompt arrival. Please, sit down, sit down. Gabbo, get Mr. Saldor something to drink. What would you like? Tea? Coffee? Something else?"

He found his voice. "No, no, nothing. Thank you. I...I...."

"Want to know why you're here. I can understand that. Let me start by saying I need your help, well, the government needs your help. I assume we can count on you in this matter."

The pale blue eyes, flat and cold, held his without blinking, intimidation clear. "Uh, certainly, though I'm a bit confused as to what I...I—"

"You have been working on the Blake situation, have you not?"

"Yes. We are trying to work out a proper sentence for the crime. I...I thought, perhaps, something other than execution might prove more beneficial to the common good, but if—"

"I concur, though this goes much further than standard sentencing. What do you think of a complete trial?

"A trial, sir? But the accused has already confessed to plotting against the Federation." Why a trial when there was no need?

"Oh, something much worse than mere treason, Saldor, much more reprehensible to the common citizen. What would you say if I told you that we can prove a case of child molestation with overtones of homosexuality, something that cannot be explained or lived down or forgotten, to be revealed in a very public and well-publicized trial."

"But, sir, there has never been any—"

"But there is, Saldor, there is, you needn't worry about that. Blake is homosexual, after all, which only reinforces these charges."

"But the—"

"You have some argument to make, Mr. Saldor? Evidence presented by the Federation is above question, as you know."

"Yes, of course, but what about the treason conviction? The magistrate has already—"

"I think I can assure you that this will take precedence. Gabbo will see you out and contact you when we are ready to proceed. It would undoubtedly be wisest if this matter were discussed with no one outside this office. We don't want to provide unnecessary information to the man's supporters, whoever they might be."

He stood up, knowing he had been dismissed and also knowing that this case had been taken from him, decided by those who owed no explanations to anyone, especially to a run-of-the-mill prosecutor. "Thank you, Minister. I will, of course, do as you have said." He followed Gabbo from the office and walked on outside. He wasn't surprised that no transport waited to return him to his own office.

Who could have known? Blake didn't actually seem the type, but if he were homosexual, that explained a lot. It probably even explained the treason—after all, weren't they taught that aberrant personalities were capable of just about anything?


End file.
